


Oh night more loving than the rising sun

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sta dormendo.<br/>È notte fonda e quindi questa dovrebbe essere un'osservazione pregna di tutta la propria banalità, ma non lo è affatto.<br/>Anzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh night more loving than the rising sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**Oh night more loving than the rising sun**

 

 

Stiles sta dormendo.

È notte fonda e quindi questa dovrebbe essere un'osservazione pregna di tutta la propria banalità, ma non lo è affatto.

Anzi.

Persino Derek ha imparato – di recente, questo deve ammetterlo, un'annotazione mentale un po' fastidiosa che lo costringe a sopprimere uno spasmo di colpa per non averlo imparato prima – che il sonno applicato a Stiles è un discorso complicato.

Un discorso persino assurdo, reso ancora più folle dalle ultime sgradevoli faccende – per evitare la parola che tutti pensano e nessuno ha molto piacere a pronunciare. Salvo quando lo fa Stiles, ovviamente, perché Stiles è quello che se può mette il dito nella piaga, il portatore di verità scomode.

Insomma, Stiles sta dormendo ed è già tanto. Che poi non stia dormendo a casa sua, nel suo letto e col suo cuscino ha ancora più dell'incredibile, e insomma, è un po' un miracolo che si sia addormentato sbavicchiando a faccia in giù nel cuscino di Derek, mormorando cose sconnesse e agitandosi anche nel profondo del settimo sonno.

Ma comunque sta dormendo, sufficientemente fermo e buono sotto il bozzolo delle lenzuola. Con i capelli un po' arruffati e le labbra appena schiuse ancora un po' arrossate dai baci, le ciglia lunghe che gli ombreggiano le guance ha un'aria angelica che non gli si addice _neanche un po'_. 

Ma proprio neanche un po'. Talmente poco che il solo pensiero strappa a Derek un versaccio imbarazzato.

Sta proprio pensando queste cose? Davvero? È proprio fottuto, allora, ma d'altra parte questo lo sapeva da un po' di tempo, e non ha bisogno di rendersi conto che si è fermato per spiare Stiles che dorme  per capire questa fondamentale verità.

A sua difesa, si è permesso di districarsi dalle lenzuola e dal calore sonnolento di Stiles soltanto per andare a bere e in bagno, entrambe cose che non avrebbe potuto rimandare senza compromettere completamente la qualità del sonno di entrambi col proprio disagio.

Non si sarebbe mai mosso se non fosse stato del tutto necessario, in una sorta di bizzarra replica della faccenda di Maometto e il gatto, ma Stiles si è limitato a mormorare qualcosa nel sonno, arricciando il naso alla sensazione dell'aria più fredda spinta sotto le lenzuola dal movimento di Derek.

E quindi ora eccolo lì, in piedi a notte fonda a spiare il ragazzo addormentato nel suo letto.

Oh ci sarebbe una valanga di cose a cui pensare, cose fastidiose e cose piacevoli. Avvenimenti da processare – per lo più piacevoli. Pensieri da sbrogliare – alcuni piacevoli, altri francamente allarmanti e fuori luogo, altri ancora adatti forse all'ora tarda ma bisognosi di entrambi ben svegli. Quei pensieri li scarta non per un senso di pudore fin troppo ridicolo viste le ultime ore e ciò che di fatto li ha portati a dormire nello stesso letto, ma perché – appunto – Stiles sta dormendo.

Derek è certo che non ci vorrebbe proprio niente a svegliarlo e ancora di meno a renderlo partecipe di quei pensieri. Stiles potrà anche sembrare particolarmente imbranato, ingenuo o inesperto ma lo è molto meno di quanto non sembri e nasconde una vena sboccata che Derek trova in parti uguali sorprendente e eccitante da morire.

Insomma, se lo svegliasse proprio adesso non ci vorrebbe poi molto a passare alle vie di fatto.

Ma sta dormendo, sta riposando tranquillo e beato per la prima volta da settimane e il fatto che sia riuscito a prendere sonno nel suo letto, fino a poco fa tra le sue braccia, impedisce a Derek di proseguire lungo quella china.

Forse non dovrebbe neanche tornare a letto, finirebbe per svegliarlo e d'altra parte potrebbe benissimo buttarsi sul divano per non rischiare.

Certo, potrebbe, sta persino per allontanarsi senza fare rumore quando il sussurro di Stiles lo sorprende, leggerissimo nel silenzio e inaspettato. Talmente inaspettato che Derek, perso nel suo rimuginare forzatamente cauto non si è neanche reso conto del fatto che si  sia svegliato, dall'odore o dal battito del cuore, o dal ritmo meno profondo e lento del respiro.

“Ragazzone, i tuoi pensieri fanno rumore. Porta il tuo culo a letto, che ho freddo.”

A Derek  non resta che obbedire, trattenendo una specie di sorriso un po' imbronciato quando si infila di nuovo sotto le lenzuola e avverte Stiles spingersi verso di lui. Non c'è proprio neanche un grammo di seduzione  nel suo movimento – anche se basterebbe pochissimo per far scoccare quella particolare scintilla – soltanto una sonnolenta ricerca di calore e protezione. 

Soltanto quando Stiles riappoggia la testa sul cuscino e si stringe ben bene tra le braccia di Derek, infilando i piedi tra i suoi come per impedirgli di districarsi un'altra volta, Derek si rende conto che non era soltanto di Stiles la sensazione di freddo e solitudine.

Ci pensa con un senso di meraviglia e stupore che molto presto si affievolisce nell'abbandono del sonno, accompagnato dal battito tranquillo del cuore di Stiles contro il suo, dalla stretta delle sue dita tra le sue.

Dopo un attimo, dormono entrambi.

-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorpresa : D
> 
> Questa è per Ny, che oggi ne aveva bisogno e quando non puoi attraversare uno schermo per abbracciare qualcuno dal vivo cosa puoi fare? Aggrapparti alle parole e dare loro la forma che può più essere adatta a consolare, a portare un po' di quel calore che vorresti comunicare dal vivo. 
> 
> E quindi, sorpresa sorpresa ; )
> 
> Tesoro, è tutta tutta tutta tua, dalla prima all'ultima virgola <3
> 
> \--
> 
> P.s. forse dovrei spiegare che questo racconto è già il seguito di un altro plot che verrà scritto a tempo debito (cambia il fandom ma sono sempre Allons-y, la regina delle complicazioni), e che si svolge da qualche parte dopo la fine della 3b, esclusa l'ultima scena.


End file.
